


Gags (Day 13)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Bondage, Gags, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Okay, maybe it was his own fault, too. Just a little bit. But not much. Because they all knew he talked. A lot. He just should‘ve thought a little second before he said „Oh really? Put your money where your mouth is.“ to Victor fucking Creed.





	Gags (Day 13)

„I‘ll swear to god, Wade if you even think about talking I‘ll teach you how to be fucking silent when you‘re being told to shut your mouth.“

That was the sentence which started everything. The sentence which was at fault he was now in this situation. Okay, maybe it was his own fault, too. Just a little bit. But not much. Because they all knew he talked. A lot. He just should‘ve thought a little second before he said „Oh really? Put your money where your mouth is.“ to Victor fucking Creed.

So, yes, maybe it was almost entirely Wades own fault that he was bound, had a vibrator up his ass, moaning like a whore pumped full of some kind aphrodisiac and trying to rub his cock against the mattress while his spit run down his chin due to the stupid spider gag in his mouth. Victor had promised him he would end this torture at some point in the future, but this had been hours ago. And Wade was, to put it kindly, hard enough to hammer nails into a wall of steel with his cock. The gag hadn‘t even been there from the beginning. Victor just came in after a few minutes Wade began to curse at the other man and pushed it into his mouth, ignoring his protests.

A low chuckle tore him out of his thoughts. This, and the fact that he got pulled up by his hair.

„So, Wade, learned something?“, Victor asked with a feral grin on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes. Wade nodded. He knew better know to try to say anything. Moans and whimpers were the only things Victor had allowed him. Victor slapped Wade's face slightly with the other hand, the metal clinking slightly against his teeth, scraping at his inner cheek.

„Good boy. And if you manage to stay silent I‘ll even fuck your ass and let you come.“

Involuntary, Wade moaned. He couldn‘t stay any longer with this thing in his ass. He just needed something, anything. Victor laughed and cracked the gag even wider open before he stood up and opened his own trousers with the free hand.

„But first, let‘s see if you can do other things with your mouth except falling on peoples nerves.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
